This specification relates to scoring web resources.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query.
Internet search engines rank resources according to a result score associated with the resource. The result score can be a query independent measure of the quality of the resource, a query specific measure of how well the resource matches a user's search query, or a score derived from both a query independent measure and a query specific measure.
Some Internet search engines determine a query-independent score for a resource using a web resource graph having nodes corresponding to resources and edges corresponding to links between resources. However, these web resource graphs do not explicitly represent other ways users navigate between resources.